


Tik Tok

by Junliet



Series: Kill SK8Rs 4 Gold [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Guns, KillYuzu4Gold, The ISU is mean, this is what happened, was meant to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: It all started with that damn app.((AKA: A counterjinx for my faves in the hope that they will medal at worlds if I make them suffer enough. Please check the tags))





	Tik Tok

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be crack! And then it somehow turned into this, so yeah, sorry. Um... I don't know what else to say, so enjoy? Yuzuru is a sweetheart here, and Jun is too young to suffer something like this, so I'm glad that this isn't real

****

It all started with that damn app.

"Alright boys!" Tracy smiled at Jun, Jason, Javier, and Yuzuru. "Stroking practice! Jun, put your phone away. It's time to train-- what on earth are you doing?"

The teenager looked up from where he'd been lip syncing on the bench along to some trashy pop song and grinned at Tracy. "Tracy! Be in my video! You just have to say "Oh no, oh no!!" Okay?"

Tracy just raised an eyebrow at the teenager and shook her head. "I didn't think it would happen, but you've gone properly insane now. There I was hoping you wouldn't be corrupted by this sort of trash."

"It's not trash! It's just Tik Tok!" Jun defended, locking his phone as he put it into his bag and stood up.

Tracy raised an eyebrow at him. "No, your step sequence is tick tock, especially when you do the clock bit. Now get on the ice and start stroking practice properly."

Jun facepalmed. "Tracy, that's not--... Ugh! Old people trying to meme is the worst."

Tracy just looked at him, very confused, as the group of boys started stroking practice. "What's... What's a meme?"

Everything was calm and fine throughout most of the rest of practice, and Tracy forgot about Jun messing around on his phone. Well, almost.

"Come on Javier! Please be in my new Tik Tok!" Jun begged as the group of men walked through the hallway of the nearly empty club together. "Please?"

"What even is a Tik Tok?" Javier asked, rubbing his forehead lightly. "I have not had enough coffee to deal with this."

"Oh shut up," Jason elbowed Javier lightly. "You want to be a coach. Get used to this sort of thing. And it's a music video app, right Jun?"

"Yeah!" Jun grinned, waving his phone around with a bright smile. "Come on Javi! Be in the video!"

"Why me?" Javier asked, looking around at the rest of the group. "Why not... Um... Yuzuru!"

"Huh?" Yuzuru tugged his earphones out, looking at the other three guys in confusion. "You said my name?"

"Jun wants you to be in a music video," Javier shoved him forwards, patting his back lightly. "Have fun!"

Yuzuru looked at Jun and frowned slightly. "What you want me to do?"

"You just need to wink, okay? Just wink at the camera. That's it." Jun held it up with a bright smile that so many Korean media members had fallen in love with. "Please Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru shrugged with a smile. "Why not?" He let his earphones hang around his neck and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Ready?" Jun asked.

"Ready!" Yuzuru grinned at him brightly. The teenager started the video, and recorded Yuzuru winking before he finished the video and uploaded it.

"You're the best Yuzuru!" Jun grinned. "I'll buy you some strawberries to make it up to you."

From that day forth, Jun made more and more Tik Tok videos. He roped Brian into one, and the old coach laughed a little to him as he did, shaking his head at the youngster's bright smile. After much persuasion, he convinced Tracy to be in one too. She also humoured him, letting him film her to whatever silly music he wanted. Ghislain was by far the easiest to convince, and he was in the videos relatively frequently.

The most frequent person to appear in Jun's videos, other than himself, was Yuzuru. He appeared in almost every single video and Jun's followers loved every second of it. The music videos that TCC made were jokey and lighthearted, full of fun and, more often than not, Jun's laughter could be heard in the video at least once.

"Everyone really loves you, Yuzuru," Jun said with a giggle as he looked at the views.

"No, they love you," Yuzuru ruffled Jun's hair. The pair laughed as they walked into the rink, settling down on the bench together.

A pale and shaky Brian came over to them, holding a letter firmly. Yuzuru's face fell, and he looked at his coach, frowning.

"Brian?" He asked gently. The coach looked up, swallowing thickly.

"The ISU... They've... They've ruled against Tik Tok."

"They..." Jun's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "what? How? What... What do they want?"

Brian pulled both men into a tight hug, rubbing their backs. "They're hunting everyone who used it. I... They're coming for both of you."

Yuzuru pulled Jun into a hug quickly, holding him close to his chest. "They... They're what?"

"I'm sorry," Brian whispered gently. "I... I appealed it, I did my best, but they said they would only forgive the others. Not you two. If..." Brian's voice broke on a sob. "If... If we don't... If we try and hide you two... Then... Then they'll..."

Yuzuru nodded, unshed tears evident in his eyes. He rubbed Jun's shoulder, wiping the younger's tears away quickly. "W-when...?" Yuzuru asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Brian said gently. For the first time, Yuzuru saw Brian crying properly. "I... I'm..."

"It's all my fault," Jun mumbled into Yuzuru's shoulder. "It's all my fault, and I-I... I-I'm so sorry I-I shouldn't have--"

"Don't." Yuzuru said softly, cupping his chin and looking at him. "Don't blame yourself because there's no point. Nothing we can do anymore. The... There's nothing we can do to change the past s-so... So we..."

Jun rubbed at his eyes quickly, sniffing. "There's still so much I wanted to do."

"M-me too..." Yuzuru elbowed him lightly. "I'm never going to land the quad axel or... O-or take back my record from Shoma... O-or... Or perform for Sendai again..." Yuzuru choked on emotions, wiping his own eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry," Jun whispered again. "The world is going to really miss you..."

Yuzuru shook his head, shushing Jun as he stroked his hair, rocking him slightly in his arms like an older brother might have done for a younger sibling. "Spend the night with your mother. I... T-tell her that you love her. B-but..." Yuzuru wiped at his eyes quickly. "I can't tell mine what's going to happen. I can't. But that's a choice you will have to make."

That evening, as training ended, each member of the club gave them extra hugs. Zhenya and Jason had to be pried off Jun, and the Korean young man didn't want to let go; not even his mother's arrival stemmed the tears as he clung desperately onto Zhenya's shirt.

"We'll miss you," Javier whispered softly as he gave Yuzuru what he knew was his final hug. "I-I... God, the sport will miss you so much... I'll miss you so much. W-we all will."

"Hey," Yuzuru rubbed Javier's tear away quickly, a sad smile on his face. "It'll be alright eventually. Go and live your dreams, Javi. Make skating big in Spain. Don't ever look back, okay?"

Javier nodded, rubbing his back. "Thank you for everything."

Yuzuru bit his lip hard, but tears still ran down his face. "T-thank you for allowing me to c-come to Toronto. V-Vamos Javi..."

Javier chuckled through his tears as he held his friend close. "You too, Yuzuru."

That evening, Yuzuru didn't sleep. Instead, he packed up his stuff into boxes and wrote his mother a note in Japanese, explaining everything he couldn't bring himself to say in person. Across the city, Jun was teary-eyed throughout the evening, and he didn't want to let go of his mother. He too wrote her a note in Korean, saying everything that it broke his young heart to have to bear.

The next morning, as the sun rose over the Toronto skyline, Yuzuru met with Jun outside the club that had been their homes for years when they were away from Japan and South Korea. The older man pulled the younger into a hug and stroked the back of his head gently, rubbing his hair. Even as the ISU officials came, Yuzuru made sure that Jun's back was to them the whole time. When the gun was trained on the younger, Yuzuru had to close his eyes too.

The first gunshot hurt the most as Jun's body went limp in Yuzuru's arms. With the second, he collapsed. There, outside the club that had been their homes and safe spaces, the two men lay. Blood pooled on the pavement, and their eyes were open, unblinking, as they lay there not moving. Without a word, the ISU officials picked them up, moving the bodies.

Brian saw the stain and tears hit him. The club felt empty without Yuzuru begging to train weird and wonderful jumps, and without Jun bringing his bright, sunny personality. Brian covered his mouth, trying to hold back his sobs as he closed his office door, burying his face in his hands.


End file.
